comellistas_fansfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters University
Monsters University is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It was directed by Dan Scanlon and produced by Kori Rae, with John Lasseter, Pete Docter, Andrew Stanton and Lee Unkrich as executive producers. It is the fourteenth feature film produced by Pixar and is a prequel to 2001's''Monsters, Inc., marking the first time Pixar has made a prequel film. Disney, as the rights holder, had plans for a second ''Monsters, Inc. film since 2005. Following disagreements with Pixar, Disney tasked its Circle 7 Animation unit to make the sequel.An early draft of the film was developed, however, Disney's purchase of Pixar in early 2006 led to the cancellation of Circle 7's version of the film. A Pixar-made sequel was confirmed in 2010, and in 2011, it was confirmed that the film would instead be a prequel titled Monsters University. Monsters University tells the story of two monsters, Mike and Sulley, and their time studying at college, where they start off as rivals, but slowly become best friends. Billy Crystal, John Goodman,Steve Buscemi, Bob Peterson, and John Ratzenberger reprise their roles as Mike Wazowski, James P. Sullivan, Randall Boggs, Roz, and the Abominable Snowman, respectively. Bonnie Hunt, who played Ms. Flint in the first film, voices Mike's grade school teacher Ms. Karen Graves. The music for the film is composed by Randy Newman, marking his seventh collaboration with Pixar. Monsters University premiered on June 5, 2013 at the BFI Southbank in London, United Kingdom and was released on June 21, 2013, in the United States. It was accompanied in theaters by a short film, The Blue Umbrella, directed by Saschka Unseld.[11] The film received positive reviews and was a box office success, grossing $743 million against its estimated budget of $200 million. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_University# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Production *4 Soundtrack *5 Release **5.1 Home media *6 Reception **6.1 Critical response **6.2 Box office ***6.2.1 North America ***6.2.2 Outside North America **6.3 Accolades *7 References *8 External links Plot A young monster named Michael "Mike" Wazowski dreams of being a scarer (a monster who enters the human world at night to scare children so their screams can be harvested for energy) when he grows up, after visiting Monsters Inc.—Monstropolis' most profitable and best-known scaring company—on a school field trip. Eleven years later, Mike is a first-year scare major at Monsters University, where he meets a large, blue, furry monster named James P. "Sulley" Sullivan. Mike studies hard while the privileged Sulley – who comes from a talented family of scarers – lazily relies on his natural scaring ability and begins to falter. As the semester progresses, Mike and Sulley attempt to join a fraternity as pledges, but only Sulley gets into the prestigious Roar Omega Roar. At the semester's final exam, Dean Abigail Hardscrabble fails them both and drops them from the program, stating that Sulley does not study enough and Mike is simply not scary enough, which prompts Roar Omega Roar to kick Sulley out. Mike decides to prove himself by entering the Scare Games, and joins Oozma Kappa – the only fraternity that is available to him – in order to do so, but they are denied entry as they are one team member short. Seeing the competition as his ticket back into the scare program, Sulley joins and Mike reluctantly accepts. Oozma Kappa finishes last in the first challenge and faces elimination, but miraculously advances when another team is disqualified for violating the Scare Games rules. Oozma Kappa successfully completes the second challenge and continues to perform well in subsequent challenges. The team attends a Roar Omega Roar party but are discouraged when the other competitors humiliate them. Mike arranges a secret visit to Monsters, Inc. to lift their spirits, but Sulley still doubts that Mike can be a true scarer. In the final round, they pull off a close victory cemented by a final decisive scare by Mike in the simulation bedroom, but afterwards, Mike discovers that Sulley cheated by rigging the machine to improve Mike's score. Determined to prove he is capable of becoming a scarer, Mike breaks into the school's door lab and enters a door to the human world, but the door leads to a summer camp, and he is unable to scare a cabin full of children. Back at the university, the Roar Omega Roar team offer Sulley to be part of their team again. However, he refuses and confesses to Hardscrabble that he cheated, just as she is notified of the break-in. Realizing what happened, Sulley enters the door to look for Mike, despite Hardscrabble's protests. After finding him and reconciling, they try to return, but find they are trapped in the human world as Hardscrabble has deactivated the door while waiting for the authorities to arrive, and are now being pursued by camp rangers. Mike realizes that the only way to get back into the monster world is to generate enough scream energy to power the door from their side. Working together, Sulley and Mike terrify the camp rangers, generating an overwhelming amount of scream energy and allowing them to return to the lab. Their actions lead to their expulsion from the university, but the other members of Oozma Kappa are accepted into the scare program the next semester because Hardscrabble is impressed with their performance in the games. As they leave Mike admits he thinks he's ok and leaves on the bus. However Sulley catches up and tells Mike he is fearless. Then Hardscrabble appears and tells them they are the first to have surprised her and wishes them good luck in the future. The duo begin work at Monsters, Inc. in the company mailroom under the mailroom manager, theAbominable Snowman. Working their way up through the company, the two eventually become part of the Scarer Team, thus setting the events of Monsters, Inc. in motion. Category:Movies